


Don't Leave Me Here Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Misses Castiel, Dean Prays to Castiel, Dean in Purgatory, M/M, Poetry, Prayer, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in Purgatory, there is only one thing on Dean's mind: finding Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Here Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a friend. I've never written poetry before and probably never will again.

Cas, where are you?  
Where did you go?  
I've been trying to find you,  
Here in Purgatory, below.

It's getting very tiring,  
I don't want to go on,  
But everytime I think of you,  
I find the strength to journey on.

I'm killing every single beast,  
And monster that roams this land,  
Just hoping I will find you,  
And take you by the hand.

I pray to you, my angel,  
I pray you'll hear me now,  
Just know that I will find you,  
But, help me, show me how.

I feel so alone down here,  
Without you next to me,  
If you were by my side Cas,  
I know we could get free.

I've known it from that moment,  
When you pulled me out of Hell,  
I know that I have loved you,  
From the first look, Castiel.

I always meant to tell you,  
But it just felt so wrong,  
That I could love an angel,  
And now I've waited far too long.

I hope that you can hear me,  
I hope you hear my cry,  
So that you will know these things,  
At least before we die.

Castiel, I'll find you soon,  
We'll both get out of here,  
To the safety of our home on Earth,  
Where there is nothing for us to fear.

We can start our lives again,  
We can start anew,  
As my mother used to say;  
"Angels are watching over you."

I never knew how right she was,  
You've stayed with me my friend,  
We've fought together through the years,  
And we'll fight together at the end.

I hope you understand me,  
I hope you feel this way,  
I hope that we will find each other,  
After this incredibly long day.

I know that we can get there,  
I pray you love me too,  
I pray I can be near you again,  
And I will always be true.

I'll keep fighting for you, angel,  
I'll fight down to the bone,  
I'll understand if you don't love me,  
Just don't leave me here alone.


End file.
